2 Plus 2 Equals Adventure
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: Lucario notices that Ash has been feeling depressed about living a domesticated life. So he decides to take him to the obscure Region of Orre for an adventure he'll never forget. But when enemies long thought to be dead are after a pair of lovers on the run, this may be an adventure they'll never live to remember.


For budding young Pokemon Trainers, there's nothing better than the thrill of getting your first Pokemon and going out to explore many new regions. However, for older veteran Trainers there comes a time when you must pass down the torch. For some it's easy to do because it means spending more time with family and friends. For others it's more difficult than anything because you never want the adventure to end. And then there are the few who are just at a cross on what to feel. On the one hand it means that you can finally settle down and plant roots, but on the other hand it get's hard staying in a domestic setting for so long. This was the case for one retied Trainer in particular. After thirteen years of traveling all around the world it was finally time to trade in his running shoes for slippers.

This Trainer was Ash Ketchem. After his adventure in the Unova Region, he has decided to settle down in the Orange Islands for peace and quiet with all of his Pokemon, his two favorite Pokemon especially. His ever non-evolved partner Pikachu and his Aura Pokemon lover Lucario. The Pokemon and Lucario were happy with the move and it meant being able to stretch their legs, wings, tails and so on in the wide open space. And of course Ash kept in touch with his family and friends. But there did come times such as meeting traveling Trainers or seeing news reports on Gym battles that Ash would miss being like those traveling Trainers or entering a Gym battle. He would do something similar to appease himself by helping train budding Pokemon Masters or training in the Art of the Aura with Lucario, but for the twenty three year old it just wasn't enough at some moments. He didn't dare tell his friends or Pokemon this, because he didn't want them to worry.

But Lucario was a lot more perceptive than what Ash would assume. He could tell that Ash was feeling down even without reading his Aura. He didn't say anything about his knowledge though because he knew that Ash would feel troubled and that was the last thing he wanted. So Lucario decided to plan a surprise for Ash. That plan was to enlist the worldly Trainer Cynthia to look into possible obscure areas where he and Ash could go to for a little adventure.

Today Cynthia called saying that she had found a place that could suit Ash's needs perfectly, and the jackal like Pokemon wasted no time in meeting her at the cafe they picked as their rendezvous point. So as Lucario sat under the umbrella shaded table he looked around for any sign of Cynthia. And suddenly he picked up the familiar strong female aura approaching him from behind.

"Even with every meeting we have your aura still feels refreshingly new, Cynthia." Lucario said without turning to look at the blonde.

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment, coming from the very Pokemon who once fought alongside Sir Aaron." Cynthia said as she took her seat in front of Lucario.

"So then, you say that you may have found a Region that has gone under Ash's scope for he and I to have an adventure in?" Lucario asked. Cynthia nodded and opened her purse and pulled out what seemed to be a large sheet of paper.

"Yes, and I must say it's still relatively new to me even though I've been there two months prior. This is it." Cynthia said and handed the paper to the jackal like Pokemon.

Lucario took the paper with his paw and looked at it closely. It was a collage of several many photographs taken in the Region, from sandy desserts to green oasis spots. Even a bustling city or two. And above the collage of pictures a name, quite possibly the name of the Region, was written in black calligraphy.

"Orre? That's the name of the Region?" Lucario asked.

"Yes it is. A very beautiful place to. It's a Region with about four types of terrains there. Oceans, desserts, volcanoes and jungles. It's like different parts of Earth packed into one place." Cynthia explained.

"It certainly sounds interesting. I'm sure that Ash and I could find a lot of adventure here." Lucario said.

"I have no doubt, but mind yourself. Like every Region this place isn't without a gang. In fact they have two, and one of them is very bad. I've even seem them on Sinnoh Region news." Cynthia stated.

"Really? That doesn't sound good at all. Who are they?" Lucario asked.

"The first gang called Team Snagem is something akin to a hoodlum biker gang. You know causing neighborhood trouble, fighting for territory, mocking the police. Minor league sort of things. But the second team, known only as Cipher, aren't a group to be sneezed at. They have attempted to mass produce evil hearted Pokemon called Shadow Pokemon at least twice and make them into fighting machines. They even used Legendary Pokemon and turned them evil." Cynthia explained.

"Good Arceus. How were they stopped?" Lucario asked.

"The first time a young man known only as Wes did it. He was actually a former member of Team Snagem, the first lieutenant in fact. He stole the first ever made Snag Machine from them which was made to snag Shadow Pokemon from people. His partner was a young woman Rui who could see the dark auras of Shadow Pokemon and was able to tell them about from regular ones. It's said that after they defeated the first boss of Cipher Evice and his lieutenant Nascour they faded into the background. No one has ever seen them again." Cynthia explained.

"I see. Who stopped Cipher the second time they emerged then?" Lucario asked.

"This time it was done by a young man named Michael. He had a new and improved version of the Snag Machine, complete with an attachment that could detect the dark auras of Shadow Pokemon. And he even had gotten help from Team Snagem, who had become more of a group of bad boys with good hearts by then. After he defeated the second boss of Cipher known as Greevil, his two lieutenants took different sides in what his next plan of action should be. The first lieutenant known as Ardos said that they should blow up their island hideout with Michael still on it, while the second lieutenant known as Eldes wanted the boss to turn themselves in. Luckily the old man agreed with Eldes and they went to the police shortly there after. However Ardos left and hasn't been seen since. It's pretty sad when you think about it, since..." Cynthia stopped and trailed off.

"Since what?" Lucario asked.

"...Since Eldes and Ardos are Greevil's sons." Cynthia said. The jackal like Pokemon gasped at this and took on a somber look.

"Oh my. That is terribly sad." Lucario said. He couldn't possibly imagine a son abandoning his brother and father because they wouldn't remain evil. You think it'd be the other way around, leaving them because they were evil in the first place.

"Yes it is. Today Greevil and his son Eldes are free and about and continue to look for Ardos. They haven't even heard mention of him yet." Cynthia explained.

"I see. Well, perhaps this could be something of an opportunity for an adventure. Ash has been honing on his aura abilities, and I am a natural aura master myself. Perhaps our powers can do what simple searching can't." Lucario said.

"Perhaps so. You could use your aura abilities to find Ardos' aura and reunite him with his family. And at the same time enjoy a wonderful amount of scenery." Cynthia said with a smile.

"Yes. This is just what I needed, Cynthia. Tomorrow I will surprise Ash with this information. Thank you very much." Lucario said.

"Think nothing of it. Retired or still traveling, Trainers stand by one another. It is my obligation to help. I must be off now. I need to make arrangements with a friend in Orre so that you two can stay in my rented villa there." Cynthia said.

"You are truly too kind. Thank you again, Cynthia. Fare well." Lucario said and waved the blonde off before running back to his and Ash's home.

"Take care, my jackal friend." Cynthia called out and turned put the collage back in her purse then turned to leave.

But what they failed to notice was that someone else, a man with red hair and a dark suit, was listening closely to every word. And after the conversation ended and the pair left, the mysterious man left soon after.

* * *

Revision three has been posted. I have lots more surprises in store for this story, so stay tuned.


End file.
